SINTE Ton coeur dans une lettre
by Watachan
Summary: Naruto avait accepté qu'il aimait les hommes, mais le dire à ses proches, c'était une autre histoire. Peut-être qu'en commençant à sortir avec Uchiha Sasuke, le garçon qui avait assumé devant tous son homosexualité, il arriverait à franchir le pas... NaruSasu, UA.
1. Partie 1

Voici donc mon 2e texte pour le défi SINTE.

J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir le finir, mais je me suis forcée à écrire le lemon hier soir après minuit, et avec toutes les interruptions possibles à cause de mes chats, j'ai finalement mis un point final au lemon vers 3h... putain, c'était long!

Bref, ce que j'avais prévu de ne faire qu'en un seul chapitre au départ va en fait être coupé en 4 parties, parce que 36 pages, ça va faire un peu long je pense^^" Et je ne suis même pas certaine que le site acceptera une telle longueur.

Et donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

Naruto était désemparé. Il savait depuis longtemps que sa vie amoureuse était vouée à l'échec, mais là, ça dépassait les bornes !

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait fait une fixette sur une camarade de classe, Sakura, jusqu'à ce qu'il se confesse à l'âge de 13 ans. Non seulement, il avait essuyé un refus catégorique, mais en plus, elle lui avait collé une baffe sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce premier échec sentimental l'avait longtemps hanté, jusque ce qu'il sorte avec Hinata, sa première -et accessoirement unique- petite amie.

Et c'est là qu'il avait compris que sa vie sentimentale allait être compliquée. Ils étaient bien ensemble, la gentillesse de la brune lui faisant oublier les nombreuses années où il avait ressassé son échec avec Sakura, mais ce fut lorsqu'ils couchèrent ensemble que Naruto se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il aimait la magnifique poitrine de sa petite amie, qui était une vraie œuvre d'art, et il adorait pouvoir la toucher, ainsi que le reste du corps de la brunette, mais quand ils étaient ensemble au lit, même après la jouissance, une sensation de vide continuait de l'envahir, comme s'il n'était pas encore rassasié. Et c'est en tombant sur un porno gay que la lumière commença à se faire dans sa tête.

Après sa rupture avec Hinata quelques temps plus tard, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et alla dans un goukon gay(1). Ce fut la révélation de sa vie. L'un des garçons présent le prit sous son aile pour la soirée, lui faisant vivre sa première vraie jouissance de sa vie, lui confirmant bien que oui, lui, Uzumaki Naruto, était attiré par les hommes.

Il avait 16 ans à l'époque, et il se sentait à la fois soulagé d'un poids et accablé sous un autre. Le nouveau était celui qu'il était différent, et qu'il avait peur de ce qu'on penserait de lui si les autres l'apprenaient.

Et pourtant, un de ses amis le découvrit.

-Naruto, on pourrait parler ?

-De quoi ?

-Du fait que tu es gay peut-être ?

Le blond posa violemment une main sur la bouche de son ami brun, qui écarquilla ses yeux d'ordinaires toujours à moitié fermés. Ils étaient dans un café, à attendre deux autres amis qui traînaient dans leurs corvées d'après les cours.

-C-co-co-comm-ent tu...

Enlevant la main de son ami, Shikamaru soupira en posant son menton dans sa main.

-Galère. T'as plus eu une seule copine depuis Hinata, et t'as changé depuis votre rupture.

-Ça veut rien dire !

-Ouais, mais je t'ai vu une fois tenir un gars par la main en sortant d'un Love Hotel...

Le blond vira rouge, et Shikamaru aurait juré voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il releva un sourcil foncé et se pencha légèrement sur la table.

-Oi, oi ! Réagis pas comme ça. Je voulais juste confirmation.

-T-t'en a parlé aux autres ? Demanda Naruto en baissant la tête.

-Nan, je voulais d'abord qu'on en parle. Et fais pas cette tête, c'est pas la fin du monde.

Le brun détourna la tête un instant, parce qu'il savait que le blond était à deux doigts de pleurer, et il n'avait pas envie de voir ça. Passant rapidement une manche sur ses yeux, Naruto releva la tête et fixa son ami en face de lui.

-Tu sais, je m'en fous que tu sortes avec un gars ou une fille. Tu es toujours l'idiot de service de toute façon.

-Hé hé... rassurant, fit-il faiblement. Heu... Chouji et Kiba... tu vas leur dire ?

-Non, c'est toi qui leur dira.

-... je veux pas.

-Hein ? fit le jeune brun, pourtant très intelligent. Et pourquoi ça ?

Naruto joua un instant avec ses doigts, lui rappelant alors un de ces tocs qu'avait Hinata à cause de sa nervosité. Il se demanda un instant comment elle réagirait si elle venait à savoir. Kiba était son petit ami depuis près d'un an maintenant, est-ce qu'il se moquerait de lui ? Non, ce n'était pas de savoir s'il le ferait, mais plutôt s'il le ferait avec méchanceté ou non. Il doutait que Chouji devienne mauvais avec lui, alors qu'il avait ce grand cœur toujours tendre, mais il n'était pas à exclure qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler.

-Naruto ?

-... je veux pas perdre mes potes, finit-il par dire.

A ce moment, les portes du café s'ouvrirent et Kiba entra en soupira lourdement, le brun enrobé derrière lui.

-Ah, désolé pour l'attente les gars !

Shikamaru fixa encore un instant le blond, qui tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants et sourit. Mais le brun voyait claire dans ce sourire. Il était crispé et nullement vrai. Soupirant, le brun se poussa pour laisser une place à Chouji, qui s'installait à ces côtés.

* * *

Le temps passa, les examens furent réussis, les diplômes obtenus et le groupe d'amis resta soudé. Naruto n'avait toujours pas fait son coming out, mais il s'assumait légèrement mieux avec le temps. Shikamaru endossait bien malgré lui le rôle de confident.

L'université la plus proche était celle d'Oto, la ville voisine. Les quatre jeunes s'installèrent donc en colocations pour plus de tranquillité, chacun étudiant de son côté. C'est là que Naruto le vit. L'homme qui changea sa façon de voir son homosexualité. Celui qui se faisait appelé « le Prince Noir », Uchiha Sasuke, était le jeune homme le plus populaire de l'université, le plus beau également, et surtout, celui qui n'avait jamais caché qu'il préférait les hommes. L'année précédente, à son arrivée, il avait déclenché un vent nouveau sur l'université, repoussant les esprits étriqués et libérant ceux qui attendaient le bon moment pour s'afficher en publique ensemble. Naruto le trouvait -bien entendu- à bander. Il était de la même taille que lui, mais son corps était plus fin, montrant une fausse fragilité que tous savait depuis longtemps inexistante, surtout après qu'il ait fait une prise de judo à un élève qui voulait lui casser la figure. Et quelle visage ! Des traits gracieux, un nez droit, des yeux aussi noirs que de l'encre de Chine, une bouche mutine, des cheveux au couleur du ciel nocturne sans étoiles et cette magnifique peau pâle, une vraie peau de porcelaine. Heureusement que le blond avait sa chambre à lui, parce qu'il avait parfois bien du mal à ne pas se toucher le soir à la pensée de ce superbe éphèbe.

Et comme une lycéenne ayant son premier béguin, il s'était mis un jour à écrire une lettre en plein cours, exprimant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, principalement des niaiseries. A sa droite, Shikamaru jeta un œil au papier et soupira.

-Tu comptes lui donner ça ? Avec tout les gribouillis ?

-Hé ?! Mais non, si je lui donnais, il me prendrait pour un loser ! Les lettres, c'est dépassé après tout...

Il regarda sa feuille, en effet parsemé de ratures, gribouillis et petits dessins qui lui firent monter le rouge aux joues. Quand avait-il fait ce gros cœur avec le nom de Sasuke ? Ou celui un peu plus bas avec NxS marqué dedans ? Il laissa tomber sa tête juste au moment où le professeur regardait sa montre et annonçait la fin du cours. Chiffonnant le papier avant de le mettre dans sa poche, il se leva aussi mollement que son compère et sortit de la salle.

Plus tard, alors qu'il venait d'avoir son dernier cours, il se sentit un besoin pressant d'aller aux toilettes. Les plus proches étaient celles du 3e étages, généralement vide parce que seuls quelques cours en petits comités s'y déroulaient, généralement des cours de langues étrangères. Il ne fut donc pas surpris en voyant la pièce vide. Et alors qu'il était en train d'uriner tranquillement, il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui et tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant Sasuke se rendre à l'urinoir à côté du sien, séparé par une plaque, afin de garder un peu d'intimité. Finissant rapidement son affaire, Naruto tira la chasse, passa rapidement ses mains sous l'eau et partit, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son sac. Se frappant le front de sa stupidité, il fit demi-tour, en espérant ne pas croisé le Prince, mais c'était bien connu, il n'avait pas de chance en amour. Le brun était au lavabo, un papier à la main. Naruto sentit le rouge monter à ses joues en reconnaissant sa lettre. Il se focalisa sur son sac, qui jeta sur son dos, et quitta les lieux sans jeter un autre regard vers l'objet de son trouble, préférant ne pas voir la déception dans son regard.

* * *

Sasuke de son côté était perplexe. Lorsqu'il était entré dans les toilettes, il avait bien vu Naruto, qu'il avait remarqué plusieurs fois. Il n'était pas mal, plutôt beau garçon il pensait, et lorsqu'il le vit écarquiller les yeux, un sourire satisfait se dessina dans sa tête. Ainsi, il faisait réagir ce beau blond ? Quelle chance ! Il aurait voulu lui parler, mais le blond se précipita presque hors des toilettes. Sasuke soupira. Encore un autre qui était trop gêné pour rester dans la même pièce que lui. En voulant aller se laver les mains, il buta dans quelque chose et baissa les yeux. Une boule de papier se trouvait là, mais il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il prit la boule et la défroissa, sa surprise évidente lorsqu'il vit son nom en haut de la feuille. S'avançant pour se laver les mains, il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à lire les lignes gribouiller, quand Naruto réapparut. Devenant rouge en le voyant, il prit son sac et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était venu.

C'est là que Sasuke le vit. Un cœur à gauche de la feuille, avec un NxS à l'intérieur. Naturellement, il regarda la porte et écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

-Plus niais, tu meurs.

Sasuke avait eut la mauvaise idée de garder la lettre en main, et son ami Suigetsu venait de s'en emparé, y allant de ses petits commentaires.

- « Je veux passer mes mains dans tes cheveux, les caresser pour savoir s'ils sont vraiment aussi doux qu'on le dit », fit-il avec un rire. Putain, il est perché lui !

-Au lieu de te moquer, rends-moi ça.

Sasuke était un homme patient, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de quelqu'un qui avait étalé ses sentiments avec sincérité.

-Oh, oh ! Elle est gratiné celle-là ! « Si on me proposait de réaliser un de mes vœux, je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser, rien qu'une fois » ! Bwahahaha !

Le décoloré passa sous la table, lâchant enfin la feuille, que le corbeau récupéra rapidement. Certes, il y avait là des choses du niveau d'un élève de collège, mais Sasuke trouvait touchant la sensibilité et l'innocence dans les propos exprimés dans cette lettre.

-Tu comptes la garder ?

-Je veux savoir qui l'a écrite, répondit-il sans regarder son comparse.

-Un mec fou dont le nom commence par un N apparemment.

Il le savait déjà et lui fit un regard appuyé, l'autre levant les mains en signe d'abandon. Un N, hein ? Comme « Naruto », pas vrai ? Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Il en aurait bientôt le cœur net.

* * *

-T-tu veux q-quoi ? demanda Naruto pour être certain d'avoir bien compris.

-Comme je l'ai dis, qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble.

Le blond avait la bouche grande ouverte alors que le Prince Noir était face à lui, visiblement toujours aussi sexy et classe, et lui demandait s'il serait d'accord pour sortir avec lui, là, tout de suite. Sasuke soupira discrètement puis leva la main et ferma la bouche ouverte de Naruto. Il avait de ses expressions, décidément.

-Alors ? Tu as le temps ?

C'était un vendredi soir, donc pas de cours pour le lendemain, et honnêtement, le brun espérait pouvoir décrocher ce petit tête à tête avec ce blondinet. Il y avait repensé durant les 2 derniers jours, et il trouvait ridicule de rester à attendre un mouvement de la part de cet idiot qui ne semblait pas décidé à venir lui parler. Naruto déglutit et réajusta le sac sur son épaule alors que le doigt du brun était encore sous son menton.

-Heu... oui, si tu veux vraiment...

Souriant, le brun lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un café qu'il connaissait bien pour sa tranquillité, les installant dans un coin pour ne pas être dérangé. Il voyait bien la nervosité du blond et espérait le détendre d'ici peu. Se rapprochant plus de lui, car ils étaient sur une banquette unique, il déboutonna discrètement un bouton de sa chemise. Le rouge qui monta aux joues du blond lorsqu'il croisa son regard l'amusa.

-J'ai lu ta lettre.

-Q-q-q-quelle...

Il la sortit de la poche sur sa poitrine, un sourire fripon sur les lèvres. Naruto fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, surprenant un peu l'éphèbe.

-Souris pas comme un connard, teme.

Le brun resta stoïque mais dans sa tête, il venait de tomber à la renverse. C'était bien le premier -après ses amis- à lui parler de la sorte, et lui qui pensait qu'il allait être aussi doux qu'un agneau pour lui plaire, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un blond qui lui disait du tac-o-tac qu'il était un connard. Mais ça lui plaisait, quelqu'un qui restait lui même malgré la présence d'une personne qu'il désirait.

Après un court instant, il ouvrit la feuille de papier et lut.

- « Je sais que je ne suis pas le premier, et je ne serai pas le dernier, mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime. » Au fait, tu as beau avec barré certains passages, j'ai quand même réussi à les lire.

Il était sur le point de reprend lorsque le blond lui prit la lettre des mains et s'assit dessus. Sans voix, le brun regarda le bout dépassant du joli jeans que portait son voisin. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.

-Je... j'ai jamais prévu de... de te la donner. C'était... je l'ai perdu en allant au WC.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se gratta la nuque, une teinte rose encore visible sur ses joues.

-Hé hé, tu dois me prendre pour un idiot avec tout ce que j'ai écris.

-C'était sincère ?

Soupirant, Naruto releva son regard vers le beau brun et le fixa, droit dans ses perles noires.

-Ouais. J'adore faire des blagues, mais jouer avec les sentiments, c'est pas mon trip. C'est juste... trop dégueulasse.

Sasuke se rapprocha, se collant tout contre le blond, qui le regarda, ses prunelles azur écarquillées.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème.

C'est à ce moment que la serveuse arriva et posa leurs boissons, en se faisant le plus discrète possible, avant de filer. Naruto avait tourner la tête pour la voir partir, mais un doigt le fit revenir vers le brun.

-Hé, si je t'ai invité à boire un verre, ce n'était pas seulement pour qu'on parle de cette lettre.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'au la nuque du blond, notant la texture douce des épis sous ses doigts, se rappelant que le blond voulait lui aussi pouvoir toucher ses cheveux, et se glissa jusqu'à son oreille.

-Tu as écris : « Je veux apprendre à te connaître, pouvoir parler de tout avec toi pour que tu m'aimes aussi et qu'on soit bien ensemble ».

Il sentit le blond frémir et caressa son cou dans un geste d'affection.

-Si tu es d'accord, commençons tout de suite.

Il se détacha de Naruto et le regarda, leurs visages encore très proches. Le rose était encore aux joues hâlées, mais un sourire gracieux se dessina bientôt sur son visage, et Sasuke sut à ce moment qu'il était tombé amoureux du blond.

* * *

_(1) Un goukon est un rendez-vous de célibataires, où l'on se rend pour se trouver un(e) petit(e) ami(e)._


	2. Partie 2

Plus de deux mois passèrent, et Naruto était chez Sasuke. Le brun avait son appartement à lui seul, bien qu'il soit plus petit que celui des quatre colocataires, et le blond s'y sentait comme chez lui. Même si le corbeau était maniaque sur les bords, il appréciait de passer du temps avec lui dans ce petit cocon où il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur de croiser un de ses amis. Car, malgré les conseils de Shikamaru, le blond n'avait toujours pas fait son coming out, ni auprès de ses amis, ni auprès de ses parents. Quand à Sasuke, il ne savait pas qu'il évitait de révéler son homosexualité.

Ou du moins, il le pensait. Car ce soir, le brun s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Naruto le savait, il n'allait pas aimer ça.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur qu'on se tienne par la main dans la rue ?

Il avala bruyamment, chose qui n'échappa pas au brun, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Et tu refuses aussi de m'embrasser en dehors de mon appartement et notre café.

Le café où ils avaient eut leur premier rendez-vous, un lieu spécial pour eux, avec une table qui leur était presque attitré, un peu à l'écart donc parfait pour s'embrasser tranquille. Le blond baissa les yeux et Sasuke soupira. Il s'en doutait, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Tu as peur qu'on le sache, hein ?

-... ouais.

-Je rêve, murmura-t-il. Alors, pourquoi es-tu avec moi ?

Il se redressa immédiatement et regarda le brun dans les yeux.

-Parce que je t'aime !

-Mais tu ne veux pas le faire savoir ? Franchement, tu n'es plus un gosse ! Ou alors, est-ce que tes parents sont homophobes ?

-Non ! Non, non, non ! C'est pas ça !

-Alors quoi ?!

Le brun perdait patience, mais il en avait assez que son petit ami fasse comme si de rien n'était, qu'il glisse sa main hors de la sienne dès qu'ils approchaient d'un lieu où les amis du blond pourraient être, et il en avait assez d'être « un ami » aux yeux de Kiba, Chouji et Shikamaru -bien que ce dernier savait la vérité-.

Naruto baissa la tête et passa ses mains dans sa nuque dans un geste de nervosité. Sasuke respira doucement par le nez pour se calmer, tandis que Naruto fixait la table basse devant lui.

-Tu vas pas me crier dessus si je te dis un truc?

-Je ne promets rien. Tu le mériteras peut-être.

Naruto soupira et se redressa pour fixer le corbeau.

-J'ai... j'ai peur de perdre mes amis s'ils savent...

-Oh, fit le brun en relevant ses sourcils. Si ce n'est que ça...

- « Que ça » ? Sasuke, je sais que tu peux te faire des potes quand tu veux, mais moi...

-Naruto ! Je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu, sinon je te jure que tu vas te prendre mon pied au cul !

Les yeux d'ordinaires noirs semblaient tintés de rouge à ce moment, ce qui dissuada Naruto de répliquer.

-Des vrais amis ne vont pas te lâcher à cause de ton orientation sexuelle ! Et si tu crois qu'être populaire veut dire se faire des amis facilement, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu as tord.

-Je... je suis désolé...

Naruto baissa la tête, le brun soupira avant de passer un bras par dessus ses épaules, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre.

-Hé. De vrais amis sont toujours là, et ils peuvent tout entendre, même les choses les plus difficiles à dire.

Le blond laissa son nez se glisser dans le cou du brun, qui l'enlaça en lui caressant les cheveux. Naruto savait qu'il avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas malgré tout. Il avait cette boule dans la gorge, qui semblait descendre lentement et douloureusement dans son ventre chaque fois qu'il pensait au moment où il devrait tout dire à ses amis. Il n'était pas près à leur dire, c'était tout simple.

* * *

Le week-end qui suivit, Sasuke emmena le blond dans un lieu un peu particulier, un endroit où il n'avait jamais pu emmener ses précédents copains.

Ce lieu était la maison de ses parents.

Son père avait beau accepté qu'il sorte avec des hommes, Sasuke n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de ramener qui que ce soit chez lui, mais la donne changeait maintenant avec Naruto. Il sentait ce besoin de le présenter à sa mère, son père et son frère, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec ses ex. Le blond était nerveux, ça se voyait. Lui qui se fichait de porter des affaires non repassé, le voilà qui épousseté sa chemise toutes les 5 minutes, passait une main dans ses cheveux comme une fille et replaçait son col à intervalle réguliers.

-Naruto, ne soit pas si nerveux. Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage...

-M-mais c'est super important ! Si tes parents ne m'aiment pas, je...

Le brun se tourna vers lui et posa deux doigts sur sa bouche.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Rappelle-toi, soit toi-même, c'est ce qui comptera le plus à leurs yeux.

-Tu dis un truc dangereux là...

Il l'enlaça rapidement, déposant un baiser au passage, avant de reprendre le chemin. Depuis l'appartement du brun, c'était une vingtaine de minutes de marche jusqu'à la grande demeure où il avait grandi. Demeure qui intimida et impressionna Naruto lorsqu'il la vit.

-Tu as grandi ici ?

-Oui. Très pratique pour jouer à cache-cache les jours de pluie, une grande bibliothèque à l'arrière et une salle de bain digne d'un onsen.

-... tu cranes là, teme.

Un sourire supérieur se dessina sur le visage pâle, et Naruto le fusilla du regard pour ça. C'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une femme aux longs cheveux brun, portant un tablier, qui sourit au brun en le voyant. Naruto en resta sur place, avant de se tourner vers son petit ami.

-Je savais que t'avais un frère, mais je savais pas pour ta grande sœur, lui souffla Naruto en s'approchant.

Sasuke s'arrêta net et fixa le blond avec un air ahuri, laissant Naruto perplexe. Lorsqu'il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire, le blond le regarda avec un air mauvais.

-Quoi ?

Sasuke se tourna vers la femme.

-Tu ne devineras jamais pour qui il t'a prit, maman !

Le blond en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Sasuke rapportait ce qu'il lui avait confié, faisant rougir Mikoto, qui sourit en faisant signe au jeune homme d'approcher.

-Merci pour le compliment.

-... vous faites pas votre âge, on dirait même pas que vous avez eus deux enfants !

La brune rit à sa franchise. Elle trouvait déjà ce garçon charmant, encore plus en sachant que c'était le premier que Sasuke ramenait chez eux.

Entrant, les deux jeunes hommes virent arriver un homme plus âgé, à la vue duquel Sasuke s'inclina poliment.

-Bonjour, papa.

L'homme observa un instant le brun avant de tendre un bras vers lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ravi de te revoir à la maison, fils.

Mikoto en profita aussi pour caresser les cheveux de son fils et l'enlaçait rapidement. Fugaku, quant à lui, reporta son attention vers le blond, qui avala difficilement sa salive.

-J-je suis Uzumaki Naruto... le... petit ami de Sasuke...

Il s'inclina respectueusement, la boule dans son ventre continuant de grossir.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Sasuke regarda à tour de rôle le blond et son père du coin de l'oeil, sachant que rien ne pouvait mal se passer, mais il se sentait quand même un peu stressé tout à coup. Après tout, ses ex n'avaient jamais franchi le pas de la porte, alors il n'avait jamais eu à voir la réaction de sa famille.

Finalement, après un instant qui sembla durer des heures, le grand brun s'inclina respectueusement à son tour.

-C'est plutôt moi qui suit ravi. Sasuke n'a jamais ramené son compagnon à la maison auparavant.

-Compa... Père ! Nous sortons juste ensemble ! Nous ne sommes pas fiancé !

Le rouge était venu aux joues pâles alors que son père se redressait.

-Il est le premier que tu décides à nous présenter, j'en déduis donc que c'est une histoire faite pour durer.

La femme à ses côtés se permit un petit rire avant de le suivre dans la cuisine. Sasuke resta là, bouche bée, alors que Naruto se grattait la nuque.

-Heu... on les suit ?

* * *

-J'adore ta famille ! Ton père est un peu coincé, mais il est quand même sympa sous ses airs bourrus !

-Redis ça de mon père et je te jure que tu prends mon pied au cul.

Ils étaient rentré une heure plus tôt de la demeure familiale Uchiha, et le blond était ravi. La mère était déjà aux petits soins avec lui, comme s'il était son fils, le frère l'avait taquiné, tout comme Sasuke, au cours du repas, et le père avait à plusieurs reprises hochait de la tête en approbation de leur relation. Somme toute, le déjeuner c'était bien passé et il riait encore des discussions échangées autour d'une bonne part de la tarte aux pommes de Mikoto.

-J'ai hâte d'y retourner ! Je sens que je vais me sentir comme chez moi là-bas.

-J'imagine que vouloir rendre cette faveur t'étoufferai...

-... hein ? Rendre la faveur ? De quoi tu parles ?

Soupirant, Sasuke prit appui sur la table, juste en face du blond assit.

-Je parle de rencontrer ta famille.

Pris de court, Naruto faillit renverser son thé en faisant un mouvement brusque de recul. Sasuke plissa alors les yeux, un air courroucé prenant place sur son beau minois.

-Je vais prendre l'air.

Et il partit en prenant juste une veste. Naruto savait pourquoi, c'était sa technique pour rester calme alors qu'il était à deux doigts de commencer une engueulade magistrale. Ses voisins, qui ne se plaignaient pas de lui en temps normal, étaient venus réclamé auprès du brun pour qu'ils baissent le volume de leur dispute. Depuis, dès que Sasuke sentait cette bulle de colère monter en lui, il partait se rafraichir les idées.

Naruto se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et fixa le plafond. Que Sasuke rencontre sa famille ? Oui, ça pouvait se faire... mais pas en tant que copain, juste en tant qu'ami...

Il ferma les yeux en se laissant glisser mollement sur la table. Sasuke le tuerait s'il évoquait ne serait-ce que cette idée. Finalement, son regard se porta sur la montre sur son portable et il décida qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez ses amis. Kiba commençait déjà à l'emmerder pour savoir avec qui il passait son temps libre, et Shikamaru le pressait de plus en plus de cracher le morceau avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive.

Rapidement, Naruto prit ses affaires et partit en appelant Sasuke au passage pour qu'il sache.

-Ne vas pas croire qu'on en restera là, dobe ! fit le brun avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Shikamaru fixait Naruto avec intensité, le mettant très mal à l'aise alors que le cours était à quelques minutes de se finir.

-Quoi ? murmura Naruto.

-Kiba commence à devenir vraiment chiant. Il sait que tu as quelqu'un, et il prévoit de te faire cracher le morceau.

-Qu'il essaye.

-Galère, Naruto ! Dis-lui simplement et c'est fini les cachoteries.

-Shika, merde !

-Hey ! interpella le professeur. Vous deux au fond, encore 5 minutes d'attention !

-O-oui, sensei, fit le blond, penaud.

Le brun soupira en posant son menton dans sa main. Lorsque le professeur annonça la fin du cours, le blond était déjà en train de ranger hâtivement ses affaires et sortit rapidement, le brun devant faire un effort pour le suivre.

-Naruto ! Au lieu de faire l'enfant, assume-toi, merde !

Le blond se tourna vivement, Shikamaru manquant de lui rentrer dedans, et regarda les yeux foncés avec colère.

-Toi, tu me feras la leçon quand tu accepteras que tu es amoureux de Temari et qu'elle en pince aussi pour toi !

Puis il laissa le brun là, comme un con. C'est vrai quoi ! Voilà bien 3 ans que la blonde et lui se cherchaient sans avoir le cran de se dévoiler, et connaissant le caractère impulsif de Temari, c'était quelque chose ! Naruto pensait qu'elle espérait d'abord un geste du brun, mais comme il était un fainéant compulsif...

Il soupira en se rendant vers la sortie, lorsqu'il vit Sasuke qui semblait l'attendre, adossait contre le mur adjacent aux portes de sortie.

-Tu as du temps ?

-Toujours pour toi, murmura le blond.

Sortant ensemble, ils se rendirent à leur café, leur petit nid douillet où Naruto n'avait pas peur de l'embrasser. Sasuke chérissait intérieurement de pouvoir être naturel avec le blond dans cet endroit. Il aurait voulu qu'il en soit de même en toute circonstance, mais son petit ami était buté. Une fois installé, le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme, tout contre lui.

-Mes parents nous ont invités pour déjeuner ce week-end.

-Oh ? Je leur manque déjà ?

-Dobe, fit-il en souriant.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa. Il était ravi que ses parents apprécient son petit ami, mais il se sentait un peu jaloux aussi. Car les parents du blond ignorait son existence, et ça, il commençait à le tourner dans sa tête de toutes les pires façons qui soit.

-Sas', ça va ?

Au surnom que lui avait trouvé Naruto, le corbeau sortit de ses pensées.

-Ouais. Je pensais juste à ce que j'allais faire, j'ai une dissertation à rendre la semaine prochaine.

-Waw, tu t'y prends à l'avance !

-C'est plutôt toi qui ne sait pas gérer ton travail, dobe.

Quelques minutes à se voler dans les plumes passèrent avant qu'ils ne sortent leurs cours et commencent à travailler dessus chacun de son côté. Une pluie dense avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt et l'idée de sortir maintenant était ridicule.

-Sas', toi qui fait des bons plans de dissert', dis-moi ce qui va pas avec mes plans.

Il lui tendit un brouillon qui lui avait servit pour une dissertation où le professeur avait noté « retournez au collège apprendre les bases ! ».

-Dobe, tu ne sais donc rien faire sans moi ? s'amusa le brun.

-J'ai horreur de ces trucs là, alors aide-moi au lieu de la ramener !

Sasuke se rapprocha, un peu trop pour une simple aide, et regarda le papier, sa cuisse touchant celle du blond.

-Tss. Tu mets tes idées dans le tas sans les ordonner, voilà ton soucis. Regarde, celle ci, celle là et celle ci devraient être dans cette partie.

-Tu t'y connais bien.

-J'ai fait cette même question l'année dernière avec Kakashi.

-Sérieux ? s'exclama le blond.

-Oui. Cette idiot ne change jamais le sujet de ses dissertations, du coup tout le monde triche.

-... ah.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? sourit-il.

-Ben nan.

Sasuke posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire, échouant lamentablement. Naruto détourna la tête en croisant les bras, irrité.

-Allons, ne soit pas fâché. Tiens, ça devrait te remettre de bonne humeur.

Il tourna la tête blonde vers lui, frottant son nez contre le sien dans un geste tendre, puis alla embrasser le blond dans un baiser qui aurait du être simple et doux. Mais connaissant l'animal, il aurait du se douter que le blond n'allait pas le lâcher aussi vite. Des mains se perdirent dans sa nuque, deux pouces caressant ses joues, pendant qu'une langue caressait ses lèvres avant de rencontrer sa jumelle dans la bouche du corbeau.

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant à la volée leur échappa alors que des pas pressés se dirigeaient vers eux.

-Naruto !

Surpris, le surnommé lâcha la bouche de son petit ami et fixa le nouvel arrivant.

-Shika ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Derrière lui, il vit avec horreur Chouji, qui semblait très mal à l'aise, rouge comme une tomate. Trop choqué pour lâcher les épaules pâles qu'il tenait toujours, c'est finalement Sasuke qui demanda.

-Vous avez tout vu ?

-... ouais, moi, Chouji... et Kiba aussi.

-Kiba ? Mais il...

-Il a décampé.

Le blond sentit la boule remonter dans sa gorge et l'étouffer. Il se laissa malgré lui glisser sur la banquette du coin où ils étaient, Sasuke et Shikamaru essayant de le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il allait s'évanouir, il le sentait.

* * *

Hinata était une jeune fille très douce et patiente. Peut-être trop même d'après Kiba. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il avait ce sentiment de l'homme devant protéger la pauvre petite femme sans défense -excepté qu'Hinata n'était pas sans défense, vu qu'elle pratiquait le judo et était ceinture noire-.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème. A l'instant, Hinata ne savait plus si elle devait rougir de voir son petit ami débarquer sans toquer alors qu'elle était en train de sortir de la douche, se mettre en colère qu'il n'entende même pas qu'elle était gênée, ou hurler pour qu'il arrête de parler de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore saisi.

-Avec l'Uchiha en prime ! Putain, de tout les mecs ! Et ce pauvre con n'a rien dis ! Ah ben remarque, dire qu'on sort avec un trou du cul !

-Kiba-kun...

-Et la manière dont il se sont... aaah ! J'ai des sueurs froides en y repensant !

-Kiba-kun.

-Y'a aussi l'idée qu'ils sont allés couché ensemble... Mais merde ! Il m'a rien dis !

-KIBA-KUN !

-QUOI ?!

Il fixa la brune, qui avait les joues gonflées, les yeux assassins et un poing fermé à sa hanche.

-Je suis encore trempée. Je voudrais me sécher et m'habiller AVANT que tu dises toutes ces choses que je ne comprends pas. Prends un thé chaud en attendant, j'en aie pour 10 minutes.

Et elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, une serviette sèche à la main, laissant Kiba au milieu de son salon, à comprendre qu'il était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, ses cheveux encore humides, elle le trouva sur le canapé, étalé de tout son long.

-C'est bon ?

-O-oui. Dé-désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Nan, t'as eus raison...

Il tendit son bras vers elle, la laissant venir sur le canapé. Il s'assit correctement et soupira en s'enfonçant dans le moelleux du canapé.

-Qu'y-a-t-il au juste ? J'ai cru comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Uchiha-kun...

-M'en fous de l'Uchiha. C'est Naruto le problème !

-Naruto-kun ? Il va bien au moins ?

-Ouais, ouais ! enragea le brun. Il roule une pèle au plus connard des connards, mais sinon tout va bien !

Hinata prit un instant pour saisir ce qu'elle entendait, puis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-N-N-Naruto-kun a em-em-brassé...

-Uchiha Sasuke, ouais !

Kiba avait croisé les bras, un air boudeur sur sa frimousse, alors que la petite brune imaginait la scène dans sa tête, le rouge se répandant à son cou.

-M-M-Mais...

-Merde, je savais qu'il avait quelqu'un ! Même Shika me l'a confirmé, mais un putain de mec ! Et le sale con d'Uchiha en prime !

Hinata se ventila avec sa main, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ses rougeurs. Apprendre que votre premier petit ami avait embrassé un homme, c'était un peu déconcertant.

-J'arrive pas à le croire ! Il a rien voulu me dire, le sale traitre !

-Traitre ? Mais pourquoi ?

Kiba serra les dents et détourna le regard. Un instant de silence passa, puis la brune baissa la tête.

-Tu ne parles quand même pas... de sa sexualité ?

-... peut-être bien, ouais !

Elle se redressa d'un bon et fixa son petit ami, un air choqué sur ses traits de porcelaine.

-Inuzuka Kiba, tu devrais avoir honte de penser ça !

Il nota l'absence du « kun » après son prénom. Il se retint de déglutir, car il n'avait vu la brune oublier l'honorifique qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, et c'était pour disputer quelqu'un. Curieusement, il lui semblait que le contour des yeux de sa petite amie étaient entouré de veines, et il n'aimait pas ça. Elle semblait furax !

* * *

Quatre jours.

Quatre jours que le blond restaient dormir chez Sasuke. Et aussi toute la journée. Le brun avait essayé de le faire sortir de chez lui, mais le blond était encore plus buté maintenant. Sasuke s'inquiétait de l'état mental de son petit ami. Lorsqu'il partait le matin pour ses cours, il savait que le blond ne dormait pas, et quand il rentrait, il le trouvait encore au lit, généralement avec des traces de larmes sur les joues. Il craignait une dépression, et au vu des réactions du blond, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Shikamaru l'accompagnait ce soir, et le brun fainéant sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant le blond à peine lui jeter un regard. Il se rendit dans le salon du brun d'un pas lent et lourd, trainant presque des pieds tellement il se sentait mal pour Naruto.

Chouji avait été plus gêné que choqué de voir le blond embrassé un autre homme, mais Kiba, lui, il restait en colère, et le fainéant n'osait toujours pas lui dire qu'il savait depuis le début. Il tenait à sa tête !

-Il mange au moins ?

-A peine. Et toujours des ramens déshydratés.

-Mais c'était déjà comme ça avant...

-Et ça ne me rassure pas ! Je commençais juste à introduire quelques légumes en plus dans son alimentation...

-... attends, les courgettes, c'était toi ? s'exclama le brun.

-Oui.

-Ben félicitations ! Depuis qu'il est parti de chez ses parents, il ne mange presque plus de légumes sans qu'on lui mette dans l'assiette. Mais là, il en a carrément acheté lui même...

Un sourire supérieur et fier se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke à cette nouvelle. C'était donc vrai qu'on changeait par amour.

-Mais ça ne change rien à notre situation... Kiba est aussi buté que Naruto...

-Une idée pour qu'il accepte notre relation ?

Shikamaru soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber à l'arrière de sa chaise.

-Je crois que Kiba est plus fâché que Naruto n'est rien dis que parce qu'il couche avec t...

-Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble ! le coupa Sasuke.

-... O...K ? mais bon, comme Kiba est une tête de mule, impossible de le faire venir s'expliquer... Galère, même pas téléphone, il refuse...

Sasuke réfléchit un instant, caressant du bout des doigts un magasine qui traînait sur la table. C'est là que l'idée lui vint.

#

Lorsque Sasuke rentra, deux heures plus tard, il prit la couette cachant son petit ami et la jeta à terre. Naruto, surpris, se redressa et regarda le corbeau, incrédule. Sasuke lui jeta quelques vêtements à la hâte, lui ordonna de s'habiller -en lui faisant les gros yeux- et lui dit qu'il l'attendait dans 5 minutes dans le salon. Encore un peu sous le choc, le blond mit un moment avant de finalement obéir.

Lorsqu'il fut dans le salon, Sasuke lui montra la place à côté de lui sur le canapé, toujours avec ce regard « si tu désobéis, je te tue », ce qui incita le blond à le rejoindre.

-Heu...

-Tais-toi ! Tu vas lire ça, et si tu ne finis pas, je te jette dehors !

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en recevant dans les mains une feuille de papier légèrement froissée, couvertes de ratures au milieu d'un texte dont il reconnu assez rapidement l'écriture.

-C'est... une lettre de Kiba ?

-Ne pose pas de question et lis !

-Teme ! Ne me dis pas quoi faire ! Et pourquoi tu es si pressé que je lise ça ?!

-Tu le fais ou c'est la porte !

Sasuke s'était levé et pointait maintenant son entrée, dont ladite porte, avec un air courroucé. Préférant ne pas pousser son homme à bout, le blond entreprit de déchiffrer l'écriture très gamine de son ami.

Il lu d'abord des reproches de lui avoir caché son homosexualité, sa relation avec Sasuke, de s'être foutu de sa gueule, de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Puis, il écrivit qu'il allait lui en coller une, fois de Kiba ! Puis il le forcerait à s'excuser d'avoir été un stupide égoïste de blond.

Jusque là, Naruto soupira toutes les 10 secondes qu'il découvrait ce que le brun avait écrit. Puis, le ton changea. Kiba commença par s'excuser de s'être enfuit comme une poule mouillée ce jour là, de ne pas être venu lui foutre ce coup de poing directement, et aussi de lui avoir laissé penser qu'il était homophobe. Il lui demandait une chance de s'expliquer entre mecs, quitte à se cogner dessus.

-... c'est... c'est ton œuvre, ça ?

-Oui. Je suis allé chez toi, j'ai mis ce clebs assit à une table et je lui aie mis cette feuille et un stylo sous le nez. Je lui aie dis que je ne le laisserai pas se lever pour manger, pisser ou dormir avant qu'il n'ait écris tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans tabou, sans peur, sans non-dits. Comme cette lettre que tu m'avais écris.

Naruto rougit à ce souvenir.

-Mais je voulais pas te la donner...

-Oui, mais c'est grâce à ça qu'on est ensemble, non ?

Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux, et une chose inhabituelle se passa. Sa main resta coincée en plein milieu.

-Ah, on dirait bien qu'il est temps que tu te coiffes... et prenne une douche aussi...

-Ouais... je vais aller voir mes amis.

Le brun passa sa main dans la nuque blonde et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, trouvant bientôt le nez du blond dans son cou.

-Merci.


	3. Partie 3

Kushina riait aux larmes, alors que Minato avait une compresse sur le front, au cause de la fièvre dû à sa grippe. Naruto et Sasuke étaient assit en face d'eux, le blond se sentait très gêné de la réaction de sa mère, alors que son homme regardait la rousse comme si elle avait deux têtes. Le père sourit en excuse.

-Je-je suis surtout surprise qu-que tu aies cru qu'on ne comprendrait pas !

Puis elle repartit dans un fou rire qui la fit glisser de sa chaise jusqu'au sol. Minato baissa la tête en s'excusant, le brun ayant une drôle de tête à mi-chemin entre la colère et la stupeur.

Lorsque Naruto et Kiba avaient finalement fait la paix, Sasuke avait été introduit véritablement à ses amis, non sans que le fan des chiens ne se foutent d'eux, mais le blond avait l'habitude. C'est pourquoi, le mois suivant, lorsque Naruto put rentrer chez lui, il décida d'inviter Sasuke. Disant juste à ses parents qu'il ramenait avec lui une personne importante, la surprise fut totale pour le couple quand le blond présenta son petit ami. Minato, qui était grippé depuis quelques jours, se contenta d'un sourire visiblement un peu gêné, alors que son épouse fit honneur à son caractère impulsif et se mit à rire à s'en plier en deux.

Aucun des deux n'avaient mal prit l'homosexualité de Naruto, même si Minato avait fait la moue en disant qu'il n'aurait jamais droit à des petits enfants avec ça. Si c'était là sa seule complainte, le blond s'en tirait plutôt bien en fait. Mais devait-il prendre sérieusement la proposition de sa femme de faire un deuxième enfant ? Naruto, pour sa part, ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'idée que sa mère tombe enceinte à presque 40 ans...

* * *

Alors que Naruto pensait qu'il avait enfin réglé tout ses soucis, un nouveau arriva. En la personne même de son petit ami.

Il s'en rendit compte un soir qui était, somme toute, comme tous les autres. Ils étaient devant la télé, un film vu et revu cent fois passant, lorsque le blond commença à embrasser Sasuke. D'abord l'oreille, parce qu'il savait que son brun aimait un petit baiser là de temps en temps, puis il glissa sur sa joue, dans son cou, puis sa nuque. A ce moment, tout deux étaient confortablement installés, le blond tenant la taille de l'autre d'un bras, alors que Sasuke avait une main dans les cheveux blonds tout en ronronnant presque.

Sasuke tourna la tête, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent -deux mers, l'une azur et l'autre d'encre, encore douces- puis il se glissa lentement vers son petit ami, qu'il alla embrasser en passant ses bras dans sa nuque. Naruto l'enlaça plus fort contre lui, sa langue allant rencontrer sa jumelle qui la caressait avec tant de douceur, l'électrisant tout entier.

Ses mains caressaient doucement la brun, en t-shirt et jogging vu qu'il ne comptait plus sortir de chez lui, jusqu'à arriver à sa jambe, passant ses doigts sur une cuisse qui lui faisait maintenant envie. Le brun se laissa toucher, la main montant et descendant sur le tissu sombre dans un geste tendre. Naruto attrapa donc la cuisse et la colla à sa hanche, ramenant son petit ami tout contre lui.

Sasuke se sépara de sa bouche et fixa la nouvelle position dans laquelle le blond venait de le mettre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Heu... comme tu vois, je te colle contre moi.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que... ben, ça me paraissait bien comme position...

Sasuke se décolla complètement de l'autre, qu'il poussa même un peu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a, Sas' ?

-Tu voulais quoi au juste ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Son brun semblait en colère, voir vexé même. Et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi.

-T'avais pas envie qu'on se câline ?

-Tu appelles ça « câliner » ? C'était presque sexuel là !

-Oh ça va ! Je t'ai pas baisser le pantalon sans ton accord non plus !

-Et tu ne risques pas de le faire ce soir ! Tu connais la sortie, alors bonne nuit !

Le brun lui pointa la porte et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, malgré que le blond se lève et le suive en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Seul le silence lui répondit, alors il prit sa veste, mit ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement de son petit ami.

* * *

En rentrant, Naruto s'attendait déjà à trouver Kiba derrière lui, à le presser comme un citron pour savoir ce qu'il fichait dans la coloc' alors qu'il avait dit dormir chez son petit ami.

Sauf que là, il se demandait s'il était dans le bon appartement. Les garçons étaient en train de regarder la télé, plus mollement que mou, mais visiblement, ils ne faisaient pas attention à l'écran. Naruto s'avança.

-Hé, ça va les gars ?

Kiba se tourna vers lui, son poing sur sa joue alors qu'il le regardait sans surprise.

-Tiens, t'es là ? Tu devais pas rester chez ton mec ?

-On s'est un peu disputé... mais vous foutez quoi au juste ? Je vous aie jamais vu aussi mou devant un film d'action avec trois jolies filles en héroïnes...

Shikamaru tourna la tête et c'est là que Naruto remarqua que leur dernier ami n'était pas en train de manger. Chouji, dont la vie se résumait à avoir toujours quelque chose à manger en bouche, n'avait même pas un paquet de chips dans la main. Là, le blond commença à sentir une sueur froide dans son dos.

-On t'aurait dit demain, mais vu que t'es là...

-Quoi ? On nous a encore engueulé pour le loyer ?

Ils étaient en retard de déjà 10 jours, mais ce n'était pas leur record non plus.

-Si seulement, dit Chouji.

-L'immeuble a été déclaré inhabitable ce matin. Tous les appart' doivent être vides d'ici un mois.

-Qu... Pardon ?! Mais ils savent combien de temps on a attendu pour cet appart' ?! s'exclama le blond en se ruant contre le canapé.

Soupirant, Shikamaru se laissa tomber dans le dossier du canapé.

-On a préparé un dossier pour être prioritaire l'an prochain, mais pour les quelques semaines qui nous restent, c'est mort.

Naruto tourna un instant en rond, n'en revenant pas.

-Et pourquoi inhabitable ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Regarde sur le papier, c'était collé à toutes les portes quand on est rentré de cours.

Le blond fixa un papier bleu qui était sur la table et le lit très attentivement. Apparemment, les installations n'étaient plus aux normes et devant la menace d'un accident, les appartements devaient être évacués, le délai d'un mois qualifié de « générosité » du comité ayant décidé la fermeture de l'immeuble. Naruto froissa le papier et le jeta contre le mur.

-Et merde !

* * *

Sasuke, en apprenant ce qu'il se passait pour son petit ami et ses amis, les avaient rassembler à une table dès la première heure le lendemain. Il avait déjà prévu un plan, mais il devait d'abord voir si tout pourrait se faire. L'idée était que chacun des quatre jeunes hommes aillent habiter chez un hôte généreux jusqu'à la fin des examens, après quoi ils rentreraient chez eux à Konoha durant leur congé, comme prévu, puis auraient leur nouvel appartement à la rentrée en avril.

-Très bien. Donc, Kiba ira chez Hinata.

La jolie brune, présente à la demande de Sasuke, hocha la tête alors que le brun déposait un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Chouji et Shikamaru... êtes-vous sûrs qu'Ino acceptera ? Deux garçons chez une seule fille.

-On la connait depuis l'enfance, expliqua le brun enrobé. Nos pères bossent ensemble, du coup, elle acceptera sûrement.

Soupirant intérieurement, Sasuke espérait que tout allait bien se passer, parce que cette blonde, pour ce qu'il en avait vu, elle allait les dresser comme un maître de fauves dans un cirque. Il se tourna alors vers le blond.

-Naruto, tu as quelqu'un qui pourrait t'héberger ?

Il fut déstabilisé par la question. Sasuke ne lui proposait pas de venir chez lui ?

-Heu... je...

-Minute, pourquoi tu l'héberges pas toi ? s'exclama le fainéant.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Vous vivez presque comme un vrai couple. Naruto dort plus souvent chez toi qu'à la coloc' depuis quelques semaines.

Sasuke laissa un regard noir à Kiba, qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

-C-c'est vrai, Sasuke-kun. Ce... ce serait plus simple... non ?

Un simple regard, sans être meurtrier, fit baisser ses yeux lavandes. Naruto tapa de la main sur la table.

-Dis tout de suite si je t'emmerdes ! Ou si tu ne veux plus de moi !

-Quoi ? Où ton esprit d'idiot est-il allé chercher ça ?!

-Tu veux pas de moi, c'est plutôt clair, non ?

La question était plutôt dirigée vers ses amis, qui échangèrent un regard avant de répondre. Sasuke frappa du poing sur cette même table.

-Dobe, ça n'a rien à voir !

-Oh ! Alors tant que j'y vais juste pour squatter, ça te va, mais vivre 2 mois sous le même toit, c'est trop pour môsieur Uchiha !

Le brun se leva et attrapa le col du blond.

-Retire ça, tout de suite !

Naruto leva le bras et décrocha son petit ami de lui.

-Essaye un peu !

La suite fut une pluie de coups échangés entre les deux amoureux, sous les encouragements des personnes présentes à la cafétéria, dont Kiba, alors que les trois autres essayaient de calmer les deux têtes échauffées.

* * *

Maintenant dans l'appartement de Sasuke, Itachi s'appliquait à soigner son frère, non sans lui faire mal au passage.

Des bleus dans le dos ? Il lui appliquait une crème, avec un peu trop de force.

Son poignet lui faisait mal ? Il lui bandait, un peu trop serré.

Un coupure sur l'épaule ? Un coton imbibé de désinfectant, en appuyant trop fort sur la plaie.

Son frère avait fait l'erreur de lui raconter toute l'histoire dans la voiture durant le trajet vers chez lui, parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir Naruto jusqu'à être calmé. Et Itachi, qui d'ordinaire était très doux avec son cadet, considérait ses soins douloureux comme une punition.

-Nii-san ! Tu me fais mal !

-Désolé. Mais reconnais que tu l'as cherché, dit-il en parlant de ses coups. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté qu'il reste ?

Le brun gonfla les joues, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, rappelant à l'aîné les meilleures années de sa vie, où seul comptait le regard brillant d'affection du petit bonheur sur pattes qu'était Sasuke. Posant avec plus de douceur un pansement sur la plaie maintenant désinfectée, il se pencha vers le jeune corbeau, une main douce sur l'épaule.

-Tu sais pourtant que tu peux tout me dire...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Je ne crois rien, justement. Je voudrais savoir, avoir une idée qui puisse germer comme fausse idée dans ma tête, mais rien ne me vient.

Sasuke soupira avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

-J'ai flippé.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux tout en levant un sourcil.

-Je t'écoute.

* * *

Déposant son dernier carton dans le coin où se trouvaient tous les autres, Naruto s'essuya le front. Sa surprise avait été totale lorsque Sasuke était venu le voir le lendemain de leur bagarre pour lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à ramener toutes ses affaires chez lui, qu'il trouverait de la place pour ce dobe. Oui, il avait été surpris, même s'il avait remercié le brun de l'accepter dans son foyer. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, il avait finalement compris : le brun avait peur qu'il reste pour de bon, qu'il veuille qu'ils s'engagent ensemble. Alors, le blond l'avait rassuré, il repartirait dès l'obtention de ce nouvel appartement.

Sasuke l'avait simplement regardé en plissant les yeux avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Ce soir, le blond était seul dans le lit double qu'ils partageaient, son fameux bonnet de nuit sur la tête. Sasuke avait encore quelques documents à imprimer pour un cours le lendemain, et Naruto écoutait avec attention les bruits venant du petit coin du salon où le bureau se trouvait. Il entendait l'imprimante prendre le papier, imprimer le texte, puis poser la feuille pour recommencer le cycle, puis le brun les prenant et les vérifiant avant de les mettre dans une pochette. Il l'entendit éteindre l'ordinateur, s'étirer sur sa chaise qui grinça, puis son pas arrivant doucement vers la porte. Il pensait peut-être qu'il dormait ?

-Sasuke ?

Le corbeau arriva à la porte et le fixa un instant avant de sourire.

-Tu ne dors pas encore ?

-Je voulais t'attendre, confessa le blond. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Il passa dans la salle de bain à côté de la chambre et se changea, Naruto entendant les bruits. Le froissement des vêtements qu'on enlève, puis qu'on met dans la corbeille à linges, puis il entendit un nouveau froissement de vêtement, cette fois que le brun mettait. Il entendit l'interrupteur de la lumière, puis les pas feutrés de son petit ami. Ayant fermé les yeux, il le laissa venir s'asseoir sur le lit avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et poser une main dans le dos du brun. La fatigue le rattrapa soudainement, mais il voulait au moins profiter des quelques minutes durant lesquels ils se mettraient à l'aise.

Comme s'il avait compris, Sasuke passa ses jambes sous la couette et s'allongea tout près du blond, qui avait déjà le bras droit pour lui servir d'oreiller. C'était un peu étonnant, mais Sasuke était le genre à aimer se coller contre son petit ami, à apprécier un câlin en tout innocence dans les bras du blond.

-Bonne nuit.

Puis le blond s'endormit en enlaçant la taille de Sasuke. Celui-ci observa un instant le visage relaxé en face du sien, et encore une fois, il se sentit en conflit. Les quelques précédents hommes qui avaient su le séduire avaient tous quelque chose en commun, une chose que Naruto n'avait pas encore demandé, pas clairement en tout cas. Et il s'en étonnait et remerciait intérieurement l'idiot, mais il était également inquiet. Naruto ne tarderait pas à le vouloir, et ça l'effrayait.

Se collant contre le blond, il décida de ne plus y penser. Naruto dormait de toute façon, alors pourquoi se tracasser maintenant ?

* * *

Alors qu'il se réveillait de lui même, Sasuke sentit son petit ami collé dans son dos, tout contre lui. Le blond avait cette étrange manie de l'enlacer dans son sommeil, avec cette manie de baver. Mais là, tout de suite, il se fichait des bras qui le serraient contre le corps chaud ou la bave qu'il savait coulant sur l'oreiller derrière lui.

Non, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait l'érection du blond contre les fesses.

Se redressant brusquement, il poussa Naruto, qui se réveilla en râlant, alors que lui sortait du lit en le fixant, la colère évidente dans ses yeux onyx. Le blond leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux de son amant, et baissa la tête.

-Je t'ai encore bavé dessus, c'est ça ?

-Peut-être bien, fit-il en caressant ses cheveux à la recherche d'une éventuelle humidité. Mais là, je veux savoir. C'était quoi contre mes fesses ?

Le blond se frotta les yeux puis les baissa et bailla.

-Ben, c'était moi.

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est le _matin_...

Il appuya le dernier mot, sous entendant que c'était bien une érection matinale, donc involontaire. Naruto s'assit sur le lit, se grattant la nuque.

-Ouais, y'a de ça. Mais être avec le plus beau mec de la planète, ça aide pas de ce côté là...

Sasuke le savait, les paroles étaient sincères. Cette idiot était trop honnête lorsqu'il avait encore la tête dans le gaz, et c'est pourquoi elles le touchèrent. Mais il n'en oublia pas le fait qu'il était fâché.

-Ne te colle plus à moi quand tu as ça.

-Pourquoi ?

Et voilà que le brun avait la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. Parce que, oui, pourquoi ? Naruto était son petit ami, et bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore franchi le pas, sentir son érection ne devrait pas le mettre dans cet état.

Le brun tourna donc les talons et annonça qu'il allait se préparer à aller en cours. Naruto regarda leur réveil.

-Sasuke, on se lève que dans deux heures normalement...

* * *

Le comportement de son petit ami commençait à franchement peser Naruto. Déjà, qu'il saute presque hors de ses bras lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés sur le canapé, et en d'autres occasions, il l'avait repoussé plus ou moins gentiment, et ce matin, le brun lui faisant une scène parce qu'il avait une érection ? Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si Sasuke allait bien. On dirait presque qu'il avait peur qu'il le touche...

C'est là que l'idée lui vint. Et s'il n'avait pas été assis sur le canapé, il serait tomber sur le cul. C'est à ce moment que le brun arriva, posant nonchalamment son sac dans l'entrée. Naruto accourut vers lui et l'enlaça comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Pardon ! Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon !

-N-Naruto ?

-J'ai pas su voir.

-Voir quoi ?

Toujours avec un bras autour de la taille de l'autre, il lui fit face.

-On a abusé de toi, c'est ça ?

-Abu... pardon ?

-Tu sais, parce que tu refuses que les choses deviennent plus chaudes entre nous. Mais je t'en veux pas, tu sais...

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et donna un petit coup sur la tête du blond, plus attendrit que fâché dans le fond. Devant l'air surpris du blond, il lui fit un sourire.

-Dobe, tu as tout faux. Viens, on va en discuter...

Il l'emmena jusqu'au canapé, main dans la main, et s'assit avec le blond, qui le fixait avec insistance, attendant la suite. Sasuke semblait un peu incertain de quoi dire, vu qu'il jouait avec les doigts du blond, mais il trouva finalement et releva la tête.

-J'ai parlé avec mon frère tout à l'heure, et il m'a conseillé de te le dire directement.

-Heu... ouais ?

-... je...

Une teinte rosée apparut sur les joues pâles, ce qui surpris Naruto, qui n'avait jamais vu son petit ami comme ça. Il semblait... gêné ?

-Tu peux tout me dire, le rassura-t-il.

Sasuke se laissa tomber contre le blond, serrant la main qu'il tenait encore, son menton sur son épaule.

-La... la vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais eus de relations sexuelles.

Naruto resta immobile un moment, fronçant les sourcils.

-Jamais... tu veux dire que tu es...

-Ouais...

-Puceau ?

Le brun se tendit visiblement. Naruto caressa tout de suite son dos. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, il était juste un peu surpris.

-Alors, avec tes ex...

-C'est justement de ça... dont je voulais parler avec toi.

-Parce que le fait que tu aies peur de coucher avec moi n'est pas le sujet principal ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Dobe !

Il lui lança un regard noir en se détachant de lui, mais le blond fit simplement la moue.

-Ben ouais, c'est comme ça que je le vois !

-Peut-être, mais si tu m'écoutais, peut-être que ton cerveau d'idiot comprendrait !

-Teme !

Il l'attrapa par le col, leurs regards se jetant des éclairs, et un instant, le blond eut envie de lever le poing pour au moins le menacer. Mais ce désir de se battre disparu rapidement, alors qu'il respirait doucement par le nez, se calmant. Il lâcha le col de Sasuke et soupira.

-Alors quoi ?

-... j'ai eus quatre petits amis avant toi.

Naruto s'étonna qu'il n'ait jamais franchi le pas avec autant d'amoureux, mais se tut. Sasuke semblait contrarier, et le fait qu'il regarde du coin de l'oeil un point invisible au sol ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait eut ce même regard en parlant de son enfance, où son père ne se souciait pas de lui parce que son frère retenait toute son attention.

-Le premier était au collège. C'était la première fois que je mettais un mot sur cette différence, et que je m'assumais auprès de mes proches.

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres pâles à ses mots, mais il disparut rapidement, un froncement de sourcils le remplaçant.

-Il était d'un an mon senpai. Il m'a appris à embrasser, mais quand il a voulu me mettre dans son lit quatre semaines plus tard, j'ai refusé. Il a continué à insister les jours suivants. Puis...

-... puis ?

Naruto craignait à nouveau le pire.

-Il m'a mit une main aux fesses devant ses amis, en se vantant que j'adorais qu'on fasse l'amour. Et plus tard, il m'a pris à part pour me dire que je n'avais plus le choix et que ce soir, ce serait la bonne.

-Quoi ? Il a fait quoi ?!

Naruto sentait la colère monter, et seul la main du corbeau sur son épaule le calma.

-Notre histoire s'est donc fini une heure plus tard, devant ses amis, avec un coup de pied bien placé. J'ai bien entendu clarifié cette histoire de « faire l'amour comme des lapins » si je me souviens bien... C'était sûrement le moment le plus humiliant de toute sa vie, se faire botter le cul par un garçon d'un an de moins que lui.

-Nihihi, bien fait !

Le sourire du blond, ainsi que sa réaction, confortèrent Sasuke dans son envie de tout lui dire.

-Avec mon deuxième copain, ça n'a duré qu'une semaine en revanche.

-Seulement ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a voulu qu'on fasse l'amour dès le deuxième jour de notre relation. Au bout d'une semaine, il a profité qu'il était mon voisin de table pour me mettre une main entre les jambes.

Naruto en ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Le corbeau, quant à lui, regarda sur le côté en fixant le plafond.

-Je crois qu'il doit encore avoir cette cicatrice...

-Cicatrice ?

-Oui. J'ai pris la première chose que j'avais sous la main pour le frapper, et c'était un classeur rigide. Il a eu deux points de sutures.

Naruto en pouffa de rire.

-Où ça ?

-Sur la joue.

Les yeux de Sasuke se tournèrent vers les joues de son petit ami et il caressa les fines cicatrices d'un doigt.

-Au moins, les tiennes sont adorables.

Naruto rougit mais laissa la main du brun courir sur sa joue, la prenant même dans la sienne.

-Le troisième... je me sentais bien avec lui, et il a été patient.

Naruto vit de la peine dans son regard, et il comprit qu'avec ce troisième petit ami, Sasuke avait souffert.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Plus que les autres. J'avais toujours l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire, qu'il m'écoutait sans me juger, et qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours...

-C'est le sexe qui a tout gâché ?

-Il y a de ça, mais c'est surtout le fait que je le trouve en train d'embrasser une fille qui m'a...

Voyant que le brun était à peu de chose près au bord des larmes, Naruto le prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi il était avec une fille ?

-... parce qu'il était hétéro mais avait voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un petit ami. Il n'avait pas d'arrières pensées, il était sincère avec moi, mais savoir qu'il n'était avec moi que pour... pour « essayer », ça m'a brisé le cœur.

-Sas'... non...

Il le serra plus fort, sentant sa colère revenir. Il lui demanderait leurs noms, à tous les quatre, et il leur sortirait les pires blagues qu'il connaissait, les plus humiliantes si possible.

-Et le dernier ? C'était celui de l'année dernière ?

Sasuke se redressa, séchant une larme au coin de son œil.

-Oui. On s'était rencontré en cours. Je lui plaisais, et à ce stade, j'espérais juste avoir enfin une relation stable, sans problèmes, juste lui et moi.

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent, et le blond ne s'en étonna pas.

-OK, parce qu'un jour, il m'a embrassé comme s'il voulait qu'on couche ensemble en plein couloir, ça à ouvert les esprits... mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de vouloir qu'on le fasse dans les toilettes du troisième étages...

-Les toilettes du troisième ? Tu veux dire...

-Oui, celles où tu as fait tomber cette lettre.

-... oh merde.

Naruto se cacha le visage dans ses mains, n'en revenant pas. Mais c'est vrai que ces toilettes étaient les plus discrètes pour s'envoyer en l'air sans être dérangé.

-Comment ça s'est fini ?

-J'ai dis non. Il a retenté une semaine plus tard. Je lui aie dis de patienter, que je n'étais pas prêt. Et je reçois le lendemain un texto de Suigetsu m'annonçant qu'il a croisé ce.. ce porc sortant de la chambre d'un autre étudiant... et s'il avait un doute, ils ont pris soin de s'embrasser, comme pour lui confirmer qu'il venait de surprendre ce... ce... !

Sasuke était en colère, furieux même. Naruto posa ses mains sur ses joues et releva ses yeux qui fusillait le sol. En croisant l'azur calme du blond, il se relaxa petit à petit.

-Oublie ces sales cons, aucun ne te méritait !

Le regard à la fois calme et collecté de Naruto, une chose rare, lui suffit à retrouver un semblant de maîtrise. Une de ses mains glissa contre celle sur sa joue.

-Tout ça pour te dire que... que mes histoires se sont toujours mal fini quand le sexe entrait en ligne de compte...

-Je suis désolé, Sas'...

-Non. Toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'être désolé.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

Il glissa ses bras sur les épaules du blond, les serrant dans sa nuque, et fixa ses yeux, leurs nez se touchant.

-Tu n'es pas avec moi pour mon cul, alors ne t'excuses pas.

Il combla alors la distance les séparant, embrassant le blond. Naruto était le premier à le faire se sentir aussi en confiance, surtout après 4 mois de relation. Il avait longtemps attendu un petit ami capable de comprendre qu'il puisse avoir peur de passer à la casserole, capable de dire qu'il comprenait et attendrait le temps qu'il faut, capable de tenir ce temps d'attente sans aller chez le premier venu écartant les cuisses. Et Sasuke le savait, Naruto serait probablement au dessus, mais l'idée de coucher avec lui le terrifiait moins à l'instant, alors que le blond l'enlaçait doucement contre lui, d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Et il se dit à ce moment qu'il serait peut-être bientôt prêt.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, le brun était allongé dans leur lit, Naruto au dessus de lui, à l'embrasser plus passionnément que jamais. Ses mains parcouraient son corps pâle, l'excitant d'une façon qu'il découvrait avec lui. Il sentit sa chemise se faire déboutonner et aida à l'enlever, l'azur rencontrant l'onyx avant un nouvel échange enflammé.

Depuis qu'il avait tout expliqué à Naruto, ce dernier lui avait proposé d'essayer de commencer doucement, c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le canapé, le pantalon aux genoux, avec le blond le masturbant. Sentir son amant tout contre lui alors qu'il le touchait d'une façon si intime lui avait donné envie de poursuivre dans leur exploration. Ce qui l'avait conduit à rendre la pareille au blond très vite. Naruto était rapidement passé aux fellations, et c'est là que Sasuke se rendit compte que ça ne lui suffisait plus.

Alors ce soir, il avait attendu que Naruto rentre de cours, dans ce jeans qui le rendait si irrésistible et cette chemise bleu marine que le blond trouvait magnifique sur lui. Le regard appréciatif que le blond lui avait lancé était la preuve qu'il avait bien jouer ses cartes, et lorsqu'il se glissa contre lui pour une rapide embrassade, il murmura au blond qu'aujourd'hui, il était prêt. Naruto n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, mais après quelques instants, il le serra plus fort et lui demanda s'il était sûr de lui. La tendresse du blond revenait encore en cette simple question, et il lui affirma une nouvelle fois sa décision.

Et voilà qu'ils étaient sur le lit, à moitié nu, à se fixer dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que la main du blond parcourait le dos pâle, celles de Sasuke passant sur son torse.

-Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça va se passer ?

-Ouais. Même si j'ai fait des recherches, toi, tu t'y connais.

Sasuke le dit avec un léger rose sur les joues. Il était un peu tendu -c'était sa première fois après tout- mais savoir que Naruto était celui avec qui il partagerait cet instant lui donnait du courage, et sa peur disparaissait dès qu'il posait ses yeux dans les deux orbes en face de lui. Le blond se redressa légèrement et passa sa main sur une cuisse vêtue de jeans.

-On va commencer par se mettre nus.

-Idiot, tout le monde sait ça.

Naruto se contenta de l'embrasser en ouvrant le bouton et la braguette du brun, sa main passant sous le tissu pour caresser une fesse couverte. Le brun passa ses bras autour de son cou et retint Naruto contre lui. Prenant ce geste comme une invitation à continuer, Naruto attrapa le pantalon et le descendit aussi loin que ses bras le pouvaient tout en continuant à embrasser le brun. Se séparant du blond, Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il faisait descendre son pantalon jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. La manière dont son petit ami le fixait tout en faisant était sexy et le rendait impatient.

Déposant un rapide baiser sur le ventre pâle, Naruto remonta vers le visage de celui qu'il aimait, le fixant toujours. Sasuke prit l'initiative et alla embrasser le cou de l'autre, ses mains descendant sensuellement vers le pantalon encore présent sur les hanches du blond. Il passa sa langue dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule, faisant gémir l'autre, ses mains glissant vers la fermeture éclair qu'elles ouvrirent, défirent le bouton et firent glisser pantalon et boxer en même temps. Le regard du blond se posa sur lui à ce moment, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu te rends bien compte que c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent ?

-Oui, alors profite de cette chance et soit le professeur pour une fois, dobe.

Glissant ses mains dans les cheveux foncés, Naruto retourna capturer la bouche de son amant et l'allongea sur le lit, dans une dernière étreinte tendre avant de devenir sérieux.

-Dis, pourquoi je suis le seul encore habiller ?

Naruto regarda le boxer du brun puis ses onyx brillants.

-Je me disais que tu serais plus à l'aise avec au moins ça... même si j'ai déjà vu à quoi tu ressembles...

-Non, tu sais à quoi mon _pénis_ ressemble quand je suis habillé. Ce soir, c'est la première fois que tu me verras nu.

Prenant la main du blond, il la plaça sur sa hanche, un doigt glissant sous le tissu. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, puis le brun finit lui aussi nu. Naruto fit passer son regard sur le corps pâle en face du sien, le corbeau souriant.

-Ça te plait ?

-J'adore, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Un sourire supérieur orna les lèvres de Sasuke, alors que son petit ami se décalait à côté de lui, prenant du lubrifiant et un préservatif de la table de nuit.

-Alors ? Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

La question était assez simple, et il savait à peu près, mais son anxiété revenait doucement. Les yeux et le sourire de Naruto le rassurèrent, encore une fois, alors que le blond s'approchait et lui prenait la main, caressant le dos de celle-ci de son pouce.

-C'est à toi de voir. Si tu veux qu'on prenne le temps, ou si tu veux qu'on commence les choses sérieuses.

Sasuke le fixa un instant, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-On a assez fait trainer les choses. Ma décision est prise.

-OK. Alors allonge-toi, je vais...

-Me préparer ?

-Ouais, fit-il avec un sourire.

Le corbeau se glissa donc sur le lit, dans une position confortable, tandis que Naruto l'observait faire. Il se coucha à son tour, allant passer sa langue sur les lèvres de son petit ami, rencontrant sa jumelle au passage, puis il attrapa le flacon de lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts, sous l'oeil curieux et observateur de Sasuke. C'était nouveau pour lui de voir cette substance sur les doigts de son blond, de le voir les frotter ensemble pour réchauffer le liquide, et de le voir le fixer avec cette expression stressée. Il soupira et posa son front contre celui du blond.

-Arrête de t'en faire. Si je n'aime pas, je te le dirais.

-... OK.

Naruto tendit sa main, faisant écarter les cuisses blanches, et glissa lentement un doigt vers cette entrée qu'il allait découvrir. Il avait beau connaître par cœur la méthode, avec Sasuke, il se sentait comme un bleu découvrant tout. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peau, il caressa l'anneau, étalant le gel et faisant lâcher un gémissement au brun. Il se retint de lui demander si tout allait bien, car le visage détendu du corbeau le disait pour lui.

Le prévenant, il introduisit très doucement un doigt, s'étonnant avec quel facilité le brun l'acceptait. Il observait Sasuke tout en procédant, se rendant compte à quel point le brun était serein malgré une légère gêne du à ce nouveau traitement qu'il vivait pour la première fois. De son majeur déjà introduit, il commença à caresser les parois, cherchant le bon angle pour faire hoqueter son amant. Son autre bras s'était glissé sous la nuque pâle, dans un geste voulant affirmer sa présence, pour le rassurer. Et il savait que Sasuke l'avait senti. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Naruto et entrelaça leurs doigts, ses lèvres caressant une oreille tout près de lui.

-Hé, ça chatouille, rigola le blond.

-Hn.

Le nez contre une joue scarifiée, il en profita pour l'embrasser, faisant sourire son petit ami. Naruto l'embrassa à son tour puis, en le regardant, lui annonça qu'il allait introduire un autre doigt. La mâchoire soudainement crispée de Sasuke lui indiqua que cette fois, le brun n'allait pas aimer. Se penchant contre lui, il l'embrassa plus fortement qu'avant, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche au même moment que son doigt plus bas. Il entendit distinctement le geignement de Sasuke et sentit ses doigts se resserrer douloureusement sur les siens. S'excusant mille fois dans sa tête, il évita de bouger pendant un moment, puis reprit ses aller et venus, cherchant toujours ce point d'extase en lui. Sasuke se libéra de leur baiser et posa sa main dans le cou hâlé.

-J'suis désolé Sas'.

-Je sais, lui assura-t-il. Arrête de t'excuser, tu vas finir par m'énerver.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, teme.

-Tu ne devrais pas, je suis loin d'être aussi sensible que toi !

Naruto lui fit un regard fâché, que le brun soutint avec un air indifférent. L'idée d'enfoncer ses doigts d'une façon peu délicate passa dans l'esprit du blond, mais il se contenta de les glisser un peu plus loin. La réaction fut assez surprenante, car Sasuke arqua le dos et prit une profonde inspiration.

Naruto en écarquilla les yeux, de surprise lui aussi. Venait-il de trouver la prostate du brun ?

-Q-q-q-q-qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Naruto en sourit comme un petit diablotin devant le visage à la fois pâle et rougit de son amant.

-Ose me dire que c'était pas bon...

-Naruto ! Je t'inter...

Il se fit une joie d'introduire à nouveau ses doigts, touchant cette tâche nerveuse, qui fit gémir le brun, qui regarda l'autre avec des yeux ronds.

-Rigole pas...c'est quoi ça ?

-Ben ta prostate, baka.

Devant le regard encore ahuri et le rouge gagnant le cou du corbeau, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se prit une série de petits coups de la part de son brun en représailles, faisant ressortir ses doigts de leur écrin de chair.

-Je vais te tuer ! Je t'interdis de recommencer !

Naruto s'énerva à ce moment.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment tu comptes prendre du plaisir autrement ? T'as pas un clitoris, teme !

Le regard noir, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrés de Naruto firent se retenir la répartie, ne tenant pas la route, de Sasuke, qui prit un instant pour réaliser ce que venait de dire l'autre. En gros, s'il voulait aimer leurs ébats, il devrait se laisser toucher de cette façon, à ce point qui l'avait fait voir quelques étoiles au plafond. Il se sentait si gêné de ça, alors que c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais savoir qu'il réagirait comme une chienne en chaleur lui asséchait le gorge de honte.

-Sas', tu m'écoutes ?

Il ne répondit pas et garda les yeux détournés de l'autre, le faisant soupirer d'énervement. Naruto attrapa son visage et le tourna vers lui, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Explique alors. Je peux pas deviner ce qui va pas.

Une colère remontant vivement en lui, le brun le pointa du doigt.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! Je ne me suis jamais toucher comme ça, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait ! Alors ne la ramène pas comme si j'aurais du savoir que j'allais passer pour une nympho !

-Hein ?! Une nympho ? Mais ça va vraiment pas chez toi ! C'est normal comme réaction ! Si tu me le fais, je te promets...

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je ne vais pas... faire CA!

Ils se fixèrent, dents serrés par la colère et regards chargés d'électricité. Naruto n'en revenait pas que leur première fois ensemble en arrive là !

* * *

**Promis, le lemon est dans la prochaine partie^^**


	4. Partie 4

La tension retomba après un moment et un fou rire qu'ils partagèrent, avant de s'enlacer en s'excusant. Ils ne savaient pas eux même ce qui avait fait retomber la colère au point qu'ils en éclatent de rire, mais ce qui était important pour l'instant était le fait qu'ils soient à nouveau à quelques instants de passer à l'acte.

Naruto avait déjà glissé trois doigts et Sasuke, tout contre lui, avait le nez dans son cou, sa respiration un peu hachée. De temps en temps, un doigt touchait cette zone si sensible, et le brun poussait un gémissement, mais le regard que lui avait fait le blond la dernière fois en le voyant aimer, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait fait accepter que ce son n'était pas si disgracieux. Et comme pour qu'il n'y pense plus, il se retrouva bientôt à nouveau allongé, le blond au dessus de sa tête, l'embrassant soudainement, sa langue passant les moindres recoins de sa bouche.

Naruto passa son regard des yeux légèrement embrumés vers le futur point de leur union.

-Tu crois que c'est bon ?

-Comment je saurais ? murmura Sasuke.

-T'as encore mal ?

-Un peu, mais c'est beaucoup moins douloureux qu'au début.

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant, faisant une moue qui fit sourire le corbeau. Lorsqu'il retourna son regard vers les deux onyx brillants, il posa la question fatidique.

-J'y vais alors ?

Sasuke soutint son regard, sachant ce que cela signifiait s'il acceptait. Il hocha donc la tête avec détermination. Naruto laissa glisser ses doigts hors de cette entrée maintenant parfaitement lubrifiée et se plaça en face du brun, entre ses jambes. Il sembla alors à Sasuke que le plus stressé des deux n'était pas lui, mais bien Naruto. Il fixait son entrejambe en avalant bruyamment et laissa sortir un souffle chargé de tension.

-Naruto, ce n'est pas un examen...

-T-tais-toi ! C'est plus important qu'un exam'...

Le brun se rassit, collant leurs fronts ensemble.

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas en sucre. Et soit content que je te laisse faire, surtout en sachant pour mes ex...

-Me reparle pas de ces connards...

Il lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus.

-Alors fais-moi l'amour avant que je décide d'inverser nos rôles sans te préparer !

-... t'oserais ?

-Ne me cherche pas, usuratonkachi !

Il poussa alors le corbeau sur le lit, se retenant par les bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

-OK. Mais si tu as trop mal, on arrête.

-Je ne compte pas risquer mes fesses pour rien, idiot !

Tirant la langue en guise de fin de discussion, Naruto attrapa le préservatif à quelques centimètres du brun et ouvrit l'emballage. Au moment de le mettre, un autre problème se présenta.

-... je suis pas encore assez dur.

-Oh, mais quel crétin ! s'énerva-t-il.

Et avant d'avoir pu répondre, le blond vit juste un pan de drap voler, une touffe de cheveux passer devant ses yeux, et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches foncées.

-S-Sasuke...

C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke osait le prendre en bouche, mais l'écrin chaud dans lequel on venait de le plonger était accueillant à souhait, tout comme la langue qui semblait décidée à le laver entièrement, passant en rond autour de son membre. Sasuke avait été clair, il n'avait jamais osé faire une fellation à ses anciens compagnons, malgré que certains avaient vraiment été retord pour essayer de le faire plier. Alors, savoir qu'en une soirée, le brun lui donnait tant lui fit tourner un peu la tête, en plus du plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

-J-je t'aime.

Sasuke s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé et releva ses yeux vers le blond, qui laissa tomber ses prunelles azur vers celles abyssales.

-Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Le blond baissa les yeux, la réalisation passant rapidement par son cerveau, le faisant rougir, puis il sourit, de ce sourire si beau qui coupait le souffle au brun.

-Je t'aime, teme.

Le brun se redressa, face à face, et le regarda avec stupeur. Il était bien supposé dire la même chose, pas vrai ? Ou est-ce qu'il pouvait laisser son côté tsundere reprendre le dessus ? Non, ça serait vraiment cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il devait dire quelque chose, et là, il était trop gêné pour dire la même chose. Alors, il se contenta de l'enlacer, si fort qu'il pensa l'étouffer.

-Toi aussi, pas vrai ?

-... hn.

Et Naruto était heureux. Il avait sortit ces deux mots spontanément, comme 90% de ce qu'il disait, et il était si heureux. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à parler, à lui dire, mais il avait compris, et il savait très bien.

Il murmura au brun de s'allonger, mit le préservatif, sans soucis cette fois, et se plaça correctement au dessus de lui, son gland touchant la peau des fesses.

-Bon...

-Allez, dobe, le pressa Sasuke.

Entrelaçant les doigts de sa main gauche avec ceux de la droite de Sasuke, il se releva, se mettant à genoux, et attrapa sa verge. Doucement, il se glissa dans l'antre préparée, se focalisant sur la pression des doigts sur les siens. Il avait appris très tôt ce petit truc avec un de ses premiers compagnons nocturnes, et il était ravi de s'en souvenir. S'aidant de ça, il glissa lentement jusqu'à ce que son ventre touche enfin la peau pâle.

-C'est entré. En entier... Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu... à l'étroit je dirais.

Il était sur le point de s'excuser, quand un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

-Dis seulement ce mot commençant par D, et je te promets que tu vas avoir mal au fesses toi aussi... avec l'empreinte de mes chaussures en prime !

Pressant ses lèvres contre ce doigt l'ayant tut, il sourit à son partenaire, caressant sa main avec son pouce. Un moment passa, où ils se regardèrent simplement, perdu dans une petite bulle où seuls eux existaient. Naruto bougea finalement, d'abord son regard, du point de leur union, vers les prunelles sombres, Sasuke lui donnant un accord muet, puis ses hanches. Il sortit lentement de son écrin, puis tout aussi doucement, y retourna, le corbeau émettant un petit son d'approbation.

Il recommença, échappant ce même son de la bouche pâle, gagnant en confiance à chaque petit bruit sortant de ses belles lèvres. Lorsqu'il en fit sortir un long gémissement, il se sentit comme un roi venant de gagner la guerre. Sasuke rougit après quoi, n'en revenant pas du cri qu'il avait à moitié poussé, mais la gêne s'envola une nouvelle fois, Naruto venant s'allonger sur lui, leurs peaux se rencontrant pour une étreinte agréable. Le mouvement de ses hanches recommençant, Naruto laissa son souffle s'éteindre contre le cou devant lui, donnant des frissons au corbeau. Un sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres.

Il sentait la verge de Naruto en lui. Il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas stressé, tout se passait relativement bien -si on excluait leurs quelques éclats de voix plus tôt- et il se disait qu'il avait eut raison d'attendre. Naruto était un amant très tendre, trop même, mais il savait qu'avec lui au moins, il ne risquait pas d'être déçu du voyage. Une paire de lèvres sur sa peau lui fit ouvrir les yeux, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir fermés, et il la sentit passer de son cou à ses pommettes, remontant lentement son visage, alors que l'action plus bas lui plaisait de plus en plus. La douleur était partie presque entièrement, et bien que sentir les mouvements de son amant en lui soit nouveau, Sasuke savait qu'il ne s'en passerait plus.

Un cri soudain passa ses lèvres lorsque Naruto fit un mouvement plus brusque, butant contre sa prostate. Le blond le regarda d'une façon qui lui faisait l'impression qu'il était un bol de ramen. D'ailleurs, la langue sortant pour humidifier les lèvres rougies ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et il comprit rapidement lorsque ce même coup brusque fut répéter, encore et encore, le blond soulevant même une de ses jambes.

-T-tu me p-prends pour un acr-obate ?

-T'inquiètes, dit-il en l'embrassant. Les po-positions compliquées, c'est pas pour tout d-de suite.

Sasuke arqua son dos à un nouveau coup profond, son crâne s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller. Il sentit le blond se coller contre lui, leurs bassins se rencontrant à mi-chemin. Naruto n'était plus que gémissements et chair en désir. Sasuke était merveilleux, ses muscles se contractant à chaque coup profond qu'il faisait. Et le tout probablement inconsciemment, sinon il le lui aurait déjà fait remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Il aimait le brun, autant en temps normal qu'au lit. Et il avait hâte de la prochaine fois, du prochain soir où il pourrait le toucher aussi intimement et le faire gémir de la sorte.

Ses mains griffant le dos bronzés, Sasuke fixait le plafond, qui semblait tourner ou du moins ne pouvait pas rester fixe ce soir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le plafond bouger, même lorsqu'il était bourré, un tel fait n'avait jamais eu lieu. Une de ses mains caressa la peau moite jusqu'à une fesse, qu'il empoigna sans délicatesse. La réaction fut immédiate. Le blond sursauta, s'enfonçant en lui, le faisant crier de plaisir.

-Oh oui ! Recommence ça !

-Teme, me fait plus ce...

-Recommence je te dis !

Obéissant, il finit avec un brun ne se taisant plus, rendant sa gorge sèche à l'idée qu'il était celui à le rendre fou. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Son orgasme se faisait plus présent, plus pressant, et il voulait un joli final à cette première fois. Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, attrapant le pénis du brun.

-N-non ! Ne... ne touche p... pas...

-Je... je peux pas... je vais... j-jou...

Retirant la main bronzée, une plus pâle s'affaira à la tâche, le blond notant le mouvement du pouce sur le gland, un geste qu'il reproduirait d'ici peu. Regardant le visage du brun, désormais rouge, il accéléra son rythme, s'enfonçant un peu moins mais les gémissements incessant du corbeau lui indiquèrent qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas.

C'est dans un cri muet que le blond atteint le pic critique et se laissa vider, ses hanches bougeant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vidé de son sperme, juste le temps pour Sasuke de jouir lui aussi, sa semence finissant sur son ventre. Tout deux se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à retrouver leurs souffles, dans une étreinte douce, juste deux paires de bras tenant un corps contre le sien. Sasuke fut le premier à retrouver le chemin de la terre ferme, et écouta la respiration encore saccadée de Naruto, une main caressant les épis blonds.

Un long moment passa, tout deux muets, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale et de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Sasuke jubilait de l'intérieur, il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour eut cette impression de bien-être total en lui. Tout contre lui, Naruto avait un sourire doux aux lèvres, profitant de cet instant rien qu'à eux, cet instant où il se rendit compte encore une fois à quel point son petit ami s'était donné, entièrement.

Ne voulant pas briser la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils s'allongèrent finalement l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot, leurs yeux plongés les uns dans les autres jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne viennent les emmener dans son royaume des songes.

* * *

Les examens étaient passés, tout comme les congés, mais Naruto se trouvait encore dans l'appartement du brun. Il avait d'abord prévu de suivre le plan et revenir s'installer chez ses amis, mais lorsqu'ils en discutèrent en revenant de chez leurs parents, Sasuke avait refusé qu'il redonne ses clés, allant jusqu'à dire que si le blond partait, il le ramènerait pas la peau des fesses.

Alors il était encore là, en train de trier son linge, petite chose qui faisait plaisir à Sasuke -vu que Naruto était du genre bordélique- pour le mettre à laver. Il trouva un de ses boxers, datant de la veille, et sourit. Leur vie sexuelle avait beaucoup progressé depuis 8 semaines. Rien de particulièrement acrobatique ne se passait, mais ils pimentaient déjà un peu leur existence, avec un ou deux foulards, quelques règles pour se chauffer, et des petits textos pas toujours très catholiques.

Mais Naruto était ravi. Il avait enfin une vie sentimentale stable, avec une personne qu'il aimait, avec qui il se sentait bien et à qui il faisait du bien lui aussi.

-Naruto, tu n'aurais pas vu le dictionnaire bilingue ?

Posant ses affaires sur le lit, il arriva près de Sasuke, lui indiquant où le dictionnaire se trouvait, avant de l'enlacer par derrière, déposant plusieurs baisers sur son scalpe.

-Plus tard, dobe. Je dois finir ça ce soir.

-OK.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de retourner à son tri. Il aurait le temps de plus ce soir, ou même le lendemain. Qu'importait, ils étaient ensemble, alors rien que ça était précieux.

* * *

**J'ai un petit extra en tête, mais il va falloir attendre que je l'écrive. C'est pour bientôt je pense ;)**


End file.
